


ようこそ、夢の裏側へ

by Naoji



Category: Utaite
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoji/pseuds/Naoji





	ようこそ、夢の裏側へ

-MAFUSORA  
-长亲吸血鬼Mafumafu X 他的后裔吸血鬼Soraru

“そらるさん，真是坏心眼啊。”白发的男人咬着自己的白手套的指尖，将手套脱下来放到黑色胡桃木桌上，嬉笑着看着对面用左手纤细的指节绕着绀色缎带玩弄的そらる。

そらる瞥了他一眼，似乎是不小心的动作，一时没有捏紧，缎带从他指间滑落到地上。他面无表情地看了一眼掉在地上的缎带，毫不介意地踩过去，将闪着温柔光芒的光球放进糖果罐子里，“这一点轮不到まふまふ来说。”

“啊啊，”见到そらる踩过缎带，まふまふ似乎十分可惜的样子感叹了一句，“そらるさん这样做小姐会哭的哦。”

そらる用舌尖顶了顶自己的尖牙，毫不介怀地朝他勾起嘴角，“你说的是那个因为我们永远沉睡的小姐吗？唔，虽然只有灵魂的一小部分而已。”

まふまふ走近そらる，伸手勾住他的十字领结，宝石在月色下闪着光，“还不是因为そらるさん太心软，只肯拿一点，要是我的话——”

そらる伸手拂去在自己领结上作乱的手，“不然太可怜了吧，她们。”

“明明是そらるさん引诱的无知少女。话说そらるさん被我变成吸血鬼已经有那么那么久了，”まふまふ夸张地伸长了手臂，“却还是这样保持着人类的，那个怎么称呼来着？悲悯？”

“你很烦。”そらる将柜子上的糖果罐盒一个一个排好，没好气地回话。

まふまふ似乎很习惯そらる的毒舌，自顾从后面用自己冰凉的掌心抚上そらる白皙的脸庞，凑过去吻他，“但是我就是对这样的そらるさん……”

そらる垂着眼，任那人似有若无地用唇碰他，而后张口在不规矩的まふまふ唇上咬下一口，温热的液体被そらる的软舌一一舔净，血腥味在两人的口腔蔓延。まふまふ离开そらる的唇，意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的唇，他那红宝石似的眼睛直勾勾盯着，玩笑似的问他，“そらるさん，你饿了吗？”

回答他的是そらる在黑暗中仍十分夺目的、闪着红色的眼眸。

“我可爱的そらるさん。”

X  
他极少会称呼そらる为“可爱的”。可爱的そらるさん虽然的确觉得自己很可爱且丝毫不脸红，却有些反感被まふまふ这样叫。这大概是因为，当初不怀好意接近稀血种そらる的まふまふ借着年下的假身份一点一点让そらる卸下心防，而他也相当习惯自己被照顾的年下身份，毕竟在人类世界里，纯血种的まふまふ根本没有常识。而让自尊心甚高的そらる被一直以来他视为年下的まふまふ称赞可爱什么的，怎么想都有些别扭。

まふまふ曾经抱怨，明明自己才是长亲，被他初拥的そらるさん即便称呼他为“父亲大人”也不为过，可そらるさん却丝毫不把他放眼里，还动不动使唤他。听闻抱怨的そらる只是说了一句“哈？”就成功打消了还想继续抱怨的まふまふ。まふまふ苦着脸抱着そらる的腰，“这世界上还有比我更惨的长亲吗？”

“大概没有了吧。”そらる毫不留情地回答。

まふまふ有些不满地蹭着そらる的肩窝，“应该也没有比我更惨的吸血鬼了吧，居然喝了大蒜味的血。”

そらる笑起来，“多久之前的事你还记得。”

“一直都记得啊？因为そらるさん太过分了。”

“那时候我还只是一个害怕吸血鬼的纯真少年啊，DADDY。”そらる眯起眼，对まふまふ露出面对猎物时才会有的笑容。

まふまふ皱着眉，一副十分苦恼的样子，“嗯？怎么办呢？果然还是不能原谅你。”

“这样吗？”そらる收起自己的营业微笑，冷淡地回答。

まふまふ解开そらる衬衣的两颗纽扣，露出他被柔软的布料包裹住的纤细脖颈和锁骨，“所以请给我抚慰金？”

X  
那应该是很久很久之前的事情了，或许是几百年之前也说不定。彼时そらる还只是一个对恋爱抱有纯情幻想的十六岁少年。在一个晚上，这个少年在自家卧室的阳台遇到了拥有红色眼眸的另一个少年。

要成为朋友似乎是很简单的事情，そらる十分惊异世界上居然有这么懂自己的人，就好像是命中注定一般。尽管这个新朋友形迹可疑，每晚十点准时出现在そらる的卧室阳台。そらる对他说，“下次可以请まふまふ走正门吗？”

“诶？”名为まふまふ的白发少年似乎十分不满，嘟着嘴，“可是这样不是很像罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？我和そらるさん？”

そらる被他的形容激地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，用手在自己的臂膀上来回抚了两下，“まふまふ好恶心。”

まふまふ被他说恶心大多数时候回哭丧着脸说诸如“そらるさん好过分”之类的话，只是这次他没有，他只是抿着唇微笑看着そらる，让そらる无端觉得有些害怕。

再后来，まふまふ是吸血鬼的事实在计划之外暴露了。まふまふ并不想过早向そらる坦白自己是吸血鬼的事实，实际上他甚至并不想坦白。但那天，そらる受伤了。他的指尖被花园的芒草割伤，被划出浅浅的伤口。そらる朝まふまふ抱怨自己今天被划伤了，只是动作稍微大了一些，新鲜的血液便从伤口一点一点渗出来。甜腻的血腥味在空气中弥漫，一瞬间就让まふまふ的心跳加速，就连他的尖牙都不受控制地显现出来。

换作任何一个人的血，都不会让まふまふ有这样大的反应，但是そらる是不同的。他是万里挑一的稀血种，只要一滴血就能令まふまふ陷入痴狂。他有些痛苦地抓紧自己的衣服，粗重地喘着气，そらる有些担心，伸手想扶跪在地上的まふまふ，“まふまふ？”

“别过来！”まふまふ推开そらる，他想离开这里，却被身为吸血鬼的本能所牵制，他只能尽量克制自己咬住そらる脖颈的欲望，尖牙深深刺入自己的唇瓣，刺痛能令他保持清醒。

そらる却不管不顾地伸出双手包裹住まふまふ的脸颊，迫使まふまふ抬头看他。月光下，まふまふ的红瞳闪着野兽的光，他的尖牙还露在外面来不及收回去。まふまふ觉得克制自己吸血欲望的自己面目可憎。

まふまふ想过这下そらる应该会被吓破胆吧，毕竟那人本来就很胆小。

“啊……”そらる小声感叹了一句，不等まふまふ开口，他便说道，“如果是まふまふ的话，可以哦？”

“诶？”

“まふまふ，想要我的血吗？” そらる微笑着问他，他的双手仍包覆着まふまふ的脸颊，手指绕着まふまふ鬓角的碎发。

まふまふ的微微启唇，却说不出话。

“まふまふ，想要我吗？”

まふまふ觉得自己眼前微笑的少年，不是什么心地单纯的人类也不是单纯的稀血种，而是比他还恶劣的恶魔。可他无法违抗本能，诚实地吐出了那两个字，“想要。”

そらる似乎十分满意まふまふ的城市，撕开伤口的纱布，将渗出的血珠涂抹到まふまふ的唇上，那常年无血色的唇顷刻染上了红色。まふまふ痴迷地用舌将唇上的血舔舐干净，甘甜的味道从舌尖一直蹿到肺腑，他双手捧住そらる的手，用尽最后一丝理智问他，“そらるさん，可以吗？”

少年只是微笑着颔首，“请用。”

まふまふ小心翼翼收着自己的尖牙，克制地从伤口汲取血液。そらる的食指被温热的口腔包裹，被吸吮带来的诡异的感觉令他不适地勾了勾手指，まふまふ的舌卷着他的指节，从喉咙发出一声喘息。

“今天就到这里。”そらる从他手中挣开，将食指从他口中拿出。

“啊……”まふまふ有些失望，眼睛仍然死死盯着そらる带着伤口的指尖，舔了舔自己的尖牙，似乎在回味方才的美味。

そらる的手指在自己的睡衣衣角上蹭了蹭，有些嫌弃地说，“まふまふ都怪你，弄得那么湿漉漉的。”

“对不起，そらるさん。”まふまふ同他道歉，そらる从他仍透露着不餍足的眼眸中十分清楚地知道那人的道歉丝毫不走心。

“三天后，”そらる朝他下了逐客令，“三天后满足你。你可以走了。”

まふまふ深深地看了他一眼，还是忍不住开口，“そらるさん还是不要轻易和吸血鬼许下约定比较好哦。”

そらる当着他的面关上了阳台的玻璃门，将他锁在了门外，“我不会爽约的。”

“我很期待。”まふまふ朝他弯起嘴角，化作一只蝙蝠消失了。

そらる看了看自己方才给まふまふ喂食的指尖，勾了勾嘴角朝着无人的阳台轻轻说了一句，“我也很期待，まふまふ。”

三天的时间似乎比想象的还要快。まふまふ如约而至，敲响了そらる的玻璃窗。他带着夜色与雾气进入了そらる的房间。そらる穿着平时的睡衣坐在床上，晃悠着双腿等他，“来了？”

“嗯。”まふまふ冷着脸，吞咽了一口唾沫。似乎在品尝过稀血后，再没有别的什么能填满他的食欲。

只有そらる。

そらる解开自己睡衣的两粒纽扣，扯了扯衣领，露出白皙的脖颈，向他招手，“来吧。”

まふまふ停顿了两秒，便扣着そらる的肩膀将他压倒在床上，凑近他的脖颈，呼出的气息拂过そらる的皮肤，“そらるさん，现在不能后悔了。”

そらる伸手抱住まふまふ略显单薄的背脊，“你也是。”

まふまふ伸出软舌在そらる的颈项舔了舔，露出尖牙，咬破了他的皮肤。新鲜的血液顺着伤口流进了まふまふ的口中，他忘我地吮吸着却在顷刻间变了脸色。

まふまふ猛地推开そらる，用手抹了抹自己还沾着血的唇，大口喘着粗气，そらる因为被吸血而眼角泛着红色，却一脸得意地看着まふまふ，“まふまふ，怎么了？”

“……大蒜。”まふまふ沉默了两秒，开口道，“そらるさん今天的血是大蒜味的！”

“啊？那应该是我晚餐吃的蒜香面包吧。”そらる微笑着朝他解释，并十分好心地隐瞒了自己中午吃了加了大量大蒜的蒜香排骨的事实。

“そらるさん想杀了我吗？”まふまふ一脸愤恨地控诉。

“大蒜能杀死你吗？”

“……不能。”

“这样啊。”そらる似乎有些失望，“那银器具呢？”

“也不能。”まふまふ诚实地回答了无知人类的疑问。

そらる扯了扯自己的衣领，问他，“那まふまふ还要吗？”

“……不要了！我最讨厌大蒜了！！”まふまふ转身朝阳台走去，顷刻消失在夜色中。

そらる将伤口包扎好，十分惋惜地喃喃道，“真可惜，そらるさん明明最喜欢大蒜了。”

そらる有些头疼，哎呀不小心就惹家里的吸血鬼生气了，怎么办，在线等。并不是很急。

X  
“所以这件事你到底要拿出来讲几遍？”

在无人注意到的夜空，吸血鬼们今日也漂浮在半空，俯视着城市，寻觅着猎物。

“永~远~”まふまふ嬉笑着从后面抱住そらる的脖子，亲昵地扯开他的衣领，见到他光洁的皮肤颇有些失望，“そらるさん变成吸血鬼以后伤口好得也太快了。”

“多亏了你啊，DADDY。”

“そらるさん只有在这种时候才会叫‘DADDY’，真是恶劣的人。” まふまふ撇撇嘴。

没有戴礼帽的そらる朝他滑稽地行了一个脱帽礼，“那还真是谢谢夸奖。”

“そらるさん今天选好目标了吗？”

“唔？算是吧？”

“そらるさん又想把她困进粉红色的梦境里吧？那种只有你，她，或者还有我的糟糕荒诞的梦境。”

そらる冲他眨了眨眼，并不否认。

“明明噩梦也有一样的效果，我家的そらるさん真是太温柔了。”まふまふ凑过去吻他。

“因为做美梦的灵魂更美味。”そらる捏了捏まふまふ的下巴。

“所以说，そらるさん真是恶劣。”

明明知道自己是属于我的，明明知道结有血契的我们之间无论如何都不会让第三者插足，却还让人抱着这种期待。而那些无知可怜的少女们却一生都沉溺在永不会醒来的梦境中。

“まふまふ，”そらる朝他伸出手，微笑着宣布，“狩猎开始了哦？”

*题目 欢迎来的梦的里侧


End file.
